Inuyasha's Birthday Adventure
by Skittlz339
Summary: Kagome decides 2 through Inuyasha a birthday party! But what happens when things don't go quite as planned. (dun dun DUN) KagxInu


AN: hi everybody! I just signed up for this literally like 10 minutes ago. lol! Please don't hate me for righting such a horrible story. This was something i wrote on my ipad one day when i was bored. I'm not finished yet but here's what I have so far. So without further ado, here's my sucky story! I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. But if i did, the show would still be going. lol

Chapter 1:  
It was a peaceful morning in the feudal era. Kagome had just woken up and was trying her best to not wake Inuyasha from his very loud slumber. Although Kagome was trying her best, Inuyasha had already been awake before her. He was about to say something to her but something stopped him. So he just pretended to be asleep. As Kagome tip-toed around the tree Inuyasha slept in, he thought to him self, {Where the heck does think she's going? She almost always wakes me up in the morning before she heads off?} Kagome still unaware that Inuyasha was awake started to whisper to herself. Unfortunately for her, Inuyasha's super sensitive dog demon ears heard nearly every word. "I sure hope that I can count on Shippo, Kirara, Sango, and Miroku to help with th-" but she was stopped when she bumped into someone... it was Koga! Inuyasha couldn't make out exactly what they were talking about but he knew that it couldn't be good. He had to use all of his strength to hold himself back from jumping in between those two. When it seemed that Kagome had left, he just sat there and seemed to think to himself, {What we're they talking about that they had to meet in secret? And why is she counting on our friends and what is she counting on them to do? Especially Shippo of all people?}. He just couldn't figure it out! He was so curious, he was starting to get a little frustrated! He sat and thought to himself until eventually he fell asleep. The next thing he knew, he was being awaken by his demon friend Shippo. "Inuyasha, get up already! We want to show you something across the stream and I think it's something you'll like", said Shippo. Inuyasha had almost completely forgotten about Kagome's visit with Koga. Inuyasha replied,"Alright fine. I guess I don't have anything else better to do today." Shippo went to go get Sango and Kilala. Inuyasha asked Sango a question before they left. "Hey Sango, isn't Miroku coming?" Sango looked kinda nervous to answer his question. "Um well...you see, he can't come because he...", but she was interrupted by Shippo. "Oh who cares? The point is he's busy right now so he can't come!" Although Inuyasha was tempted to bonk Shippo on the head he thought that they should probably get going. He couldn't help but notice on the way there, they all had a little grin on their face. Inuyasha was desperate to know why everyone was acting so weird.

"Are we there yet?!" Inuyasha was getting annoyed from following his friends through some stupid forest. "Hey Shippo, would you happen to know why Kagome was sneaking around this morning?" Shippo's smile widened even more as if trying not to laugh at a joke. "Sorry Inuyasha, I promised Iwouldn't tell." *BONK* Shippo was punched on the forehead. And Inuyasha wasn't going to give up that easily. Luckily for him, Sango wasn't very good at keeping secrets or lying. "Fine by me. If you wont tell me, than I'll just ask Sango instead. Sango's face started to sweat like crazy! Inuyasha thought he had it in the bag since all the sudden, she couldn't look him straight in the eye. After about ten minutes of Inuyasha pestering, it looked like she was about to spill the beans. Shippo would have stopped Inuyasha but he was still in pain. Kilala looked back at Sango and knew that she wouldn't be able to hold it in much longer. She was about to blurt it out. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! WE -", but she was stopped by the sound of Inuyasha laughing like crazy on the ground. Kilala had jumped onto him, nocking him down with her tickle attack! *lol* "Kilala stop that! *lol* I'm ticklish!" He couldn't stop laughing! Sango had finally gotten her head straight again. "Kilala, that's enough. Get off of him." Kilala obeyed and hopped of Inuyasha. "What the heck was that for?! And I want an answer this time!" He was furious! Shippo decided to step in (considering Sango has had just about all the Inuyasha she can take for a while). "That's what I wanted to show you." Shippo plastered a big fake smile on his face. Inuyasha had had it! "You mean that you dragged me out on this wild goose chase in the middle of the forest just to tickle me?!" "See? I told you that you'd like it *nervous laugh*!"

"As mad as I am, that still doesn't answer my question about Kagome. Inuyasha started to give him the stare. "Well...I'm waiting." Just then, a loud scream let out into the sky. Even Kilala was spooked by the scream. "That sounded like it came from over there!" Inuyasha was sure of it. As they ran through the thickets, Shippo did seam worried but also a bit relieved that he didn't have to keep Inuyasha occupied any longer. When they came to the source of the horrid shriek, they saw Koga carrying Kagome away as she screamed for help. AAAAAAA! Inuyasha help! Kilala transformed into her larger state and let out a huge growl! Koga saw them just as he was about to scram. "Sorry mutt, Kagome's mine now." And he ran away leaving nothing but his scent. Sango looked at Kilala and saw that she wasn't the only one who was trying to stay in character. "Alright Kilala, let's go. Shippo, hop on. They got on Kilala's back and flew off to a distant cave. At first Inuyasha followed close behind Kilala, "Kilala I need you to get to the cave before Inuyasha. Fly as fast as you can ok?". Kilala nodded and zipped across the sky leaving Inuyasha in the dust.(that is if she had dust and were on the ground) Inuyasha started to yell at them to slow down but it was no use. "Well how much worse can this day get?!" After a few minutes, he stopped to pace himself, that's when he heard a growl. That sounds like Kilala! He finally caught his breathe and was starting to catch up to Koga. "There's that scrawny wolf. Don't worry Kagome, I'll save you if it's the last thing I do!"

Just when Inuyasha thought he had caught Koga, he bumped into Miroku. "Miroku? I thought you were...nevermind. Hey have you seen Koga around here? He ran off with Kagome!" Miroku replied, "Ya. Unfortunately, when we were trying to get her back Koga jumped into a tree but dropped Kagome. Koga would have helped but we chased him off. We think she's going to be fine but she asked for me to go and get you. She wants to see you." "Point the way Miroku, I'm going to run as fast as my legs can carry me." Miroku pointed to a large tree just north-east of them. "Got it." He ran off to see Kagome. When he got there, he saw Kagome lying in the soft grass. He went over to Kagome and felt her arm. "She's sweating like crazy! Maybe if I took her up into the tree, she would cool off a little more." And with that being said, he picked her up bridal style and carried her up into the tree.(unlike that careless Koga, he wasn't going to drop her out of a dang tree!) She looked fine except for some minor bruises and scratches. A few minutes passed by and Inuyasha was starting to get worried. When he began to speak, his voice cracked. "Why hasn't she woken up yet? This is all my fault. If I had been with Sango, than I could have caught you." Just then, his eyes started to water up. His tears began to drip off his face and onto Kagome's. One of them rolled down her cheek. Inuyasha picked up the girl and hugged her tight. "Kagome, please come back to me! I'm sorry that I wasn't there when you needed me most. Please just come back. I can't go on without you!" While Inuyasha was grieving, he heard a soothing voice say his name, "Inuyasha". Inuyasha looked at the girl and saw that she was indeed awake. He sat her head on his chest and her legs in his lap. His eyes were no longer filled with tears of sadness, but tears of joy. "Kagome, I'm so glad your alright. I-I thought you were dead." Kagome looked up at him, "I'm so sorry I scared y-", "Don't you dare apologize for getting hurt! It wasn't your fault." Inuyasha looked away and did his best to hide his tears under his white bangs.


End file.
